Randomness
by padme's sister
Summary: Just a bunch of silly little stories I wrote one day to satisfy my boredom. What happens when the Doctor, Rose and Jack have far too much time on their hands? Well randomness of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note and disclaimer: Do I really need to tell you that I don't own Doctor Who? Yes...oh alright then...I don't own Doctor Who or any of it's characters...and I don't own some of the jokes in this selection of random little stories about the TARDIS crew having way too much time on their hands. Rated T for bad language and innuendo in later chapters...yes folks this is a multi chappie...hope you all like!**

**And remember, R and R always!**

oOo

"Rose, your advert is on!" Jack yelled down the corridor one day then resumed his place beside the Doctor on the sofa infront of the TV. In a matter of seconds, Rose bolted through the door, leapt over the back of the sofa and threw herself down next to Jack, just in time.

_Pink hoodie - £50_

_Comfy Trainers - £30_

_Union Jack Top - £35_

_Finding out you're best friend's an alien - Priceless._

_There are some things money can't buy. For everything else, there's Mastercard._

"I don't get it," The Doctor frowned.

oOo

The Doctor was crawling around under the floor of the TARDIS control room one day, trying to find a loose wire that was causing him havoc, whilst Jack sat in his chair with his new animal encyclopedia, reading out random facts.

"Hey Doc, did you know that a shark will only attack you when your wet?"

"No, Jack, I didn't." The Doctor's reply was dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah, oh and did you know that a blue whale can hear a mating call up to 200 miles away?" Jack continued as the Doctor finally found the loose wire. "Imagine swimming all that way, then she says 'I wasn't talking to you'!"

The Doctor bashed his head on the steel framework.

oOo

The Doctor was reading the newspaper one day when Rose walked into the room.

"Anything interesting?" she asked.

"Nah, not really. Only a truck carrying a load of Thesaurus' overturned on a motorway."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, apparently witnesses were stunned, overwhelmed, astonished, bewildered and dumbfounded."

oOo

"What are you two doing?" the Doctor asked as he walked into the control room one afternoon to find Rose and Jack with a guitar and trumpet.

"We're composing a song, Doc," Jack replied.

"Yeah, and it's all about Maths. It's called Subtraction," Rose added cheerfully.

The Doctor was actually genuinely interested this time, so he said "Let's hear it then."

"Alright. Take it away Jack!"

oOo

Rose was in the library one day, apparently hard at work on the computer, when Jack came in to find a certain book.

"What ya doin?" he asked her casually as he pulled a book from the shelf.

"Oh, I'm just using this cool website I found. You type your name in here, and it translates it into an old english meaning."

"Wow! Do mine!" Jack said excitedly as he pulled up a chair beside her.

"Ok. Surname - H-A-R-K-N-E-S-S," Rose muttered as she typed. Then she hit enter and read the translation. "Hey, that means 'good looking and attractive'!"

Jack had a grin from ear to ear as she continued.

"Ok, first name - J-A-C-K...oh dear, that means 'not very'. Sorry Jack."

oOo

"Doctor, I bet I can make you turn your hands over without touching them," Rose said one day and the Doctor raised his eyebrows at her.

"Rose, that's physically impossible."

"I bet you £10 I can do it," she said, knowing full well he could never resist a bet.

"Done," he said, shaking her hand.

"Right, ok, hold your hands out infront of you," she instructed, keeping her hands behind her back so that he couldn't accuse her of cheating. The Doctor held his hands out, palms down.

"No, the other way," she said, so he turned his hands over so that his palms were face up.

Rose giggled madly and held out her hand. It took a few moments for the Doctor to realise what had happened, then he reluctantly handed her the £10 and stormed off before she could con him out of any more money.

oOo

Note to self: Never, ever, EVER let Rose use the sonic screwdriver to light the oven.

Reason: If you don't want to get blamed for her loss of eyebrows, you won't do it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Wow, I never thought my boredom buster would be so popular! Thanks so much for all your great reviews and here's another chapter for you all to laugh yourselves silly over...at least I hope you will. It's sad really, but I still laugh when I read them...and I wrote them!**

**Hope you like them.**

**Enjoy!**

Late one evening, the Doctor was passing the bathroom when he heard Rose singing in the shower.

_I know a song that'll get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves._

_I know a song that'll get on your nerves._

_Get get get on your nerves._

_I know a song that'll get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves._

_I know a song that'll get on your nerves._

_Get get get on your nerves._

"It isn't the only thing," the Doctor grumbled.

oOo

_Invisible space-ship - £20,000_

_Leather trousers - £40_

_Sonic Blaster - £5000_

_Standing naked infront of millions of viewers - Priceless_

_There are some things money can't buy. For everything else there's Mastercard._

"I still don't get it," the Doctor muttered to himself as he switched the channel.

oOo

Note to self: Never, ever, EVER let Rose borrow your electronics book with a whole chapter on how to install clappers.

Reason: Every electronic device will go on and off with one clap! Even the VCR which is recording the Tweenies!

oOo

Not to self: Never, ever, EVER leave notes to self in easy to find places!

Reason: Rose and Jack will find them and make your life hell!

oOo

Jack and Rose were showing each other their impressions one day, because they had nothing better to do.

It was Rose's turn, so she held her hands above her head and went "Oooooooooooh."

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"A ghost. You're turn."

So Jack turned his hands into claw shapes and growled. "What's this?"

"Dunno."

"A grizzly bear. You're turn."

Rose wrapped her arms round herself and began shivering and growling at the same time. "What's this?"

"Dunno."

"A polar bear. You're turn."

Jack grinned then started making chewing noises. Rose raised her eyebrows at him. "What's that?"

"A gummy bear!"

oOo

Jack (for some unknown reason) is sharing a bath with a monkey.

The monkey goes "ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh," so Jack goes "Put some more cold water in then."

oOo

"I bet, If you give me any name, I can sing you a song with that name in it," Rose said one day, and the Doctor's eyes brightened.

"Bet you couldn't."

"Bet I could."

"You couldn't. It's just not possible."

"It is, and I can prove it. Come on, I bet you £10 I can find a song with any name in it."

"Deal!" the Doctor said, shaking her hand. This was going to be one easy £10 to earn.

"So come on, give me any name you like," Rose insisted, so the Doctor thought for a moment, then he gave her his manic grin and said, "Ok. Blon Fel Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen."

"Right. I got a song with her name in. Wanna hear?" Rose asked after a moment of thinking. The Doctor nodded eagerly, determined that she couldn't do it.

_Happy birthday to you. _

_Happy birthday to you._

_Happy birthday dear Blon Fel Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen._

_Happy birthday to you! _

She sung triumphantly and the Doctor scowled, handing over his £10.

oOo

"Jack, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Rose asked as the three of them sat on the beach one day.

"Yeah, I've got one brother and two sisters. Mind you, my sisters have two brothers. I can't quite work that out."

The Doctor looked thoughtfully at the hole he'd just dug and contemplated throwing himself in and hoping he drowned in the little puddle of water at the bottom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: WOW! I had no idea my boredom could provide such great entertainment! Thanks again for all your brilliant reviews, and don't worry there's at least another 2 chapters after this for you to laugh yourself silly about.**

**Now before I go on, I'de just like to say a big thanks to Mayuko-Chan for suggesting that I could use your random fruit basket stories in here. Although I have tweeked and altered them so that they fit in with Doctor Who, I take no credit for them what-so-ever and all credit goes to you - their rightful author. One story has been added at the end of this chapter, another in chapter 5 I believe...or perhaps it was chapter 4...I forget. **

**Anyways, thanks for the ideas...any more (from anyone) would be gladly appreciated and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

oOo

"So Jack. Before you became a Time Agent, what job did you do?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"Well, I had quite a few jobs, but none of them really worked out. I was a long distance lorry driver on the Isle of White...I was a plumber for 146 years, but that's just an estimate...and I was a tour guide in the Vatican City. One day I was showing these tourists round the Vatican, telling them about the Pope, and he comes round the corner, so I go 'Oh, speak of the Devil'..."

"Why did I ask?" the Doctor muttered to himself.

oOo

The Doctor happened to be passing the bathroom again one morning when he heard Jack singing in the shower this time.

_Evon Goolegong, what a lovely name_

_Evon Goolegong, what a lovely name_

_Evon Goolegong, what a lovely name_

_Better than Bjorn Borg._

The Doctor raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

oOo

"Rose, you've got a famous Grandad, haven't you," The Doctor asked her one day.

"Yeah. He was an Elvis impersonator...mind you, there wasn't much call for that in 1938...but he was famous for shooting down two German Planes...that was in 1954 aswell."

oOo

The Doctor had taken Jack and Rose to the cinema one day, and now he and Rose were arguing over the arm-rests.

"Is that yours?" Rose pointed to the one between them.

"Yeah. Jack's got my other one, so that's mine."

"But if thats your's, that fat bloke's got mine!" Rose whined, but the Doctor just shrugged as the lights dimmed and the film began. So for an hour and a half, Rose had to sit with her arms clamped down by her sides until the fat bloke scratched his ear, then she quickly nicked it off him.

oOo

"Doctor, can I have a skateboard?" Rose asked one day, completely out of the blue.

"No Rose, they're far too dangerous. You'll hurt yourself," The Doctor replied, and when he saw Rose stick out her bottom lip and sulk, he sighed. "Wait until your older. You can have one when your older."

So a year later, Rose approached him again, and asked "Can I have a skateboard?"

The Doctor's reply was the same as last time.

So she waited another whole year, then asked again, and again, his answer was the same.

This went on for about six years - always the same answer from the Doctor.

So when she was 25, Rose went to B + Q and bought herself a bit of wood 18 inches long, and 6 inches wide. She screwed some wheels onto the bottom, then went to the Doctor and bashed him over the head with it.

"You're right. They are dangerous, aren't they," she said.

oOo

"Doctor, what is love?" Jack asked one day, as the Doctor was again under the floor of the TARDIS, tinkering about.

"Well, it's big and round and green. When you cut it in half, its red in the middle and juicy and sweet," the Doctor replied, and Jack was fascinated.

"So is that what love is?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Jack. I thought you said a melon."

(Well he is over 900 years old. What do you expect!)

oOo

Rose came back from the pet shop one day, after the Doctor had finally allowed her to buy a pet.

'_But nothing big...just something little and easy to keep,' _he had said, so Rose had bought two goldfish. After all, the Doctor couldn't complain about the goldfish. They didn't wander off, they didn't make a mess, and they looked cute.

As predicted, the Doctor was very happy with Rose's choice of pets, and he set them up a little tank in the Control Room.

"So what are you going to call them?" he asked her as they sat watching the fish explore their new home.

"One and Two," she replied.

"Why?" the Doctor asked, bewildered.

"Well that way, if One dies, I still have Two."

oOo

"And that's it for today's episode of **_Fashion Fun with Jack Harkness_. **I will now take any calls that my listeners may have!" said Jack into the microphone on his headset. He was proud to be the hostess of his own radio show inside the TARDIS, and it happened to be one that got excellent ratings - mainly because there were only three people on board the ship, including him, and he made sure to leave every available radio on his station whenever he could, so there was no escaping him.

He waited eagerly to hear what his adoring fans had to say about him.

"Rose Tyler," a female voice said from one of his machines, putting the call through to him.

"Hi, Rose! What do you want to talk about?" Jack asked, in his usual flirty voice.

"I am exponentially outraged by what you proclaimed in today's episode," came Rose's voice over the phone.

This was something Jack had never heard before. "What are you so upset about?" he asked.

"You made the statement that a black shirt under a white jacket is aesthetically pleasing to behold. I must give my most sincere objections to this comment. The black would overpower the white and give the impression of trying to give an impression. One must wear a white shirt under the black jacket so that it is not a harsh but rather a proud proclaimation of one's individuality!'

"Umm… sure," Jack replied, feeling frazzled.

"Now, I would also like to point out that your hair looks rather large today," Rose added.

"But… how do you know that? You can't see me."

"Look behind you!"

Jack turned around slowly. All he saw was a white wall.

"Made you look!" laughed Rose, then hung up.

**Author Note: Oh and if any of you have read 'Jedi Worstcase Scenario: What NOT to do!' by scrb3331 then you'll know that she has begun including us guys into her story as characters (I am in chapter 9, I believe). I found this idea quite fun and want to try in out in a Doctor Who style, so perhaps if you'de like to become a Doctor Who star, let me know and I might be able to fit you in here somewhere...or even in another random story that I may right (depending on reviews and what spare time I have). It's up to you...Good idea? Bad idea? Let me know! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: Thanks to everybody who's asked to become part of my next story...I can assure you that you've all been added into it and I'm slowly working my way through all your ideas. As for those of you who don't know...I am now working on 'Randomness - The Story' and you're welcome to become a part of that story yourselves. Just let me know you want to by telling me if your male or female, what sweets drive you crazy or can be used as a bribe, and what sorts of random things you want to do. Remeber, randomness has no limits, so it can be as crazy as you want it to be!**

**But now on with this...and I appologise for the bad language and innuendo (I mean no offence to anyone of course), so please don't sue me?**

**Enjoy!**

**oOo**

Note to self: Never, ever, EVER leave Jack and Rose in the TARDIS alone again! Especially not with a book on how to make paper aeroplanes and a stack of scrap paper!

Reason: The entire TARDIS will end up covered, waist deep in paper aeroplanes and paper balls.

oOo

"Hey Jack, wanna see me do a card trick?" Rose asked one day, as she walked into the Control Room carrying an arm full of stuff, which she dumped to one side.

"Sure," Jack nodded, and even the Doctor looked up from what he was doing. He always did like a bit of magic now and then.

"Ok, pick a card...any card, but don't show me," she said, fanning a pack of cards out face down for him. Jack picked a card, looked at it and showed it to the Doctor before putting it back in the pack.

"Ok, remember that card," Rose said as she went over to the table where she'd dumped the stuff. "Now earlier, I made a prediction about which card you would pick."

She picked up a large banner and let the bottom drop to the floor so that it clearly showed the 3 of spades. "Was your card the 3 of spades?"

"No," Jack and the Doctor laughed together.

"Bugger," Rose exclaimed. "Ok, what was your card?"

"The 4 of spades," Jack replied and Rose narrowed her eyes.

"So you mean we're arguing over 1 bloody spade?" she snapped, and with that she pulled a garden spade from behind the banner. "Sort that out smart arse!"

Jack's mouth fell open and the Doctor laughed even harder.

oOo

Hey Rose, are you going to your mum's house while we're here?" the Doctor asked Rose as they walked through the streets of 2006 London.

"Nah," Rose replied. "Not my cup of tea."

"What?" the Doctor asked, gobsmacked. "You love dragging me to your place to see your Mum!"

"Yeah, well my Grandad's round for the weekend."

"And what's so bad about that?"

"Well, he went to the doctor's the other day, and apparently he can only get excited by putting his willy in a hot mug of water...it's not my cup of tea. That's all I'm saying."

oOo

Note to self: Never, ever, EVER hide diary in a clothing catalogue, especially when Rose decides she needs a new pair of jeans!

Reason: Pretty self explanatory!

oOo

Rose and Jack were still on the name translator a little later, and Jack realised that they hadn't done the Doctor's name.

"Ok...what do I put as his surname?" Rose asked.

"Doctor?" Jack suggested with a shrug, so Rose typed in Doctor.

"D-O-C-T-O-R...That means 'right'. Now a first name...He doesn't have one."

"The?" Jack suggested.

"Ok. T-H-E..." Rose typed. "Uh-oh."

"What?" Jack asked.

"That means 'always'."

oOo

Rose was looking along the Doctor's bookshelf in his room one day for something to read. (She'd read the entire library twice, because she was so bored.)

She pulled out one book on Gallifreyan Karate and let it drop open to a page, which she began copying, completely unaware that the Doctor was watching from the doorway.

He cleared his throat and she shrieked, spinning on the spot to face him.

"You know, if you want to learn Karate, it's better to let someone teach you, rather than use a book."

"I don't need someone to teach me. I can defend myself perfectly well thankyou," she snapped.

"Oh yeah? You know, in a real fight, you'de be easy to beat. I can read your every move!" he said with a smug grin as Rose snatched up the book and headed for the door.

"Yeah?" she replied as she reached it. "Well read this!" and she whacked him hard over the head with the book.

oOo

Note to self: Never, ever, EVER take Jack and Rose to the North Pole and plant the idea of a snowball fight in their head.

Reason: You end up looking like a walking snowman and spend three days in bed with flu!

oOo

Back on the beach, the Doctor had resisted the urge to drown himself in the little puddle, and now he was down inside the hole, carving patterns into the soft, wet sand. Jack was standing waist deep in the sea trying to catch fish in his little red bucket, and Rose was busy making a sand castle, complete with shell windows and a driftwood draw bridge.

The Doctor was happily carving some Gallifreyan numerals when he heard Rose shriek with laughter. A moment later her head appeared over the edge of the hole and there were tears of laughter in her eyes.

"You'll never guess what!" she said and then fell into the hole, giggling madly. The Doctor caught her and set her back on her feet.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, I was making my castle and this french guy wearing sandals comes along and asks me what I'm doing, so we get talking and after a while I realise I don't know his name. Guess what his name was!"

"I dunno," the Doctor replied, wondering how a frenchman's name could have Rose in such hysterics.

"Phillipe Phillop!"

The Doctor laughed so hard he caused a cave in.

oOo

A few hours later, Rose was back to making her castle, having shaken all the sand off, Jack had gone to get ice creams and the Doctor was re-digging his hole.

Suddenly Jack came running back towards them.

"Doctor! I've just seen this guy hitting this woman round the head with a cricket bat!"

"What!" the Doctor and Rose cried together.

"Yeah, and then this policeman came, took the bat off the guy and started to hit the woman round the head with it instead."

"Oh my god!" Rose exclaimed.

"Yeah, and then to top it off, the crocodile came along and ate all the sausages!" Jack finished.

The Doctor and Rose frowned, thought about what he had said for a moment, then Rose got up, grabbed a plank of driftwood and chased Jack away, screaming things like "Don't do that to me you idiot! You had me all worried!"

"I don't get it," the Doctor muttered as he watched Jack jump off the pier in a futile attempt to escape Rose.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: OMG! I'm so sorry for the delay in posting! My Dad installed some anti-virus thing on our computer and I haven't been able to get on the internet since...well not until now obviously...so blame my dad for that!**

**Anyways here's the last installment of random stories...once again one of these belongs to Mayuko-Chan (who is a proud member of the spin off of this, which I have yet to post...so please be patient.) And remember, the position is always open for any more fans who want to be, like Mayuko-Chan, a proud character of 'Randomness - The Story!'**

**So anyways, enjoy this, and for those of you who weren't entirely sure what the last joke of the previous chapter was about, the Doctor will explain all eventually...so enjoy!**

**oOo**

The trio were listening to the radio one day in the control room, Rose doodling in her note book, the Doctor tinkering about as usual, and Jack playing solitaire on the floor.

"Who's this song by?" the Doctor asked as a new song came on and a woman began to sing -

_You can try to resist _

_Try to hide from my kiss _

_But you know _

_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight _

Rose paused doodling for a moment, listened and then replied "LeAnn Rimes".

"No it doesn't!" Jack exclaimed, then burst out giggling as the other two glared at him.

oOo

Rose and Jack were going to a fancy dress party one day and Jack had desided to go as a pirate, while Rose had chosen a french maid's outfit. When they'd met up with each other in the control room, Rose had immediately burst into a fit of giggles that caused the Doctor to look up from his usual place under the TARDIS floor.

"Whats so funny?" he asked as Rose collapsed onto the floor, laughing hysterically.

"Jack...say this," Rose asked, whispering something into his ear. "No actually, don't say it...shout it."

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Please?" she begged with her big puppy dog eyes, so Jack took a deep breath, put on his pirate's hat and then shouted "STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP!"

The Doctor looked at Jack, suddenly realised what Rose had found so funny, then burst out laughing aswell.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked as he watched them both roll about the floor, clutching their stomaches and laughing hysterically.

"Jack, say this," the Doctor said and he also whispered something to Jack.

"Me, I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest...honestly," he copied with raised eyebrows and this just set Rose off even more.

"Someone tell me whats so damned funny!" he cried.

"Alright, but just say this one last thing first," Rose gasped, wiping a tear from her eye. She whispered something into Jack's ear and he looked at her like she'd gone completely nuts.

"Say it," she urged and her and the Doctor waited expectantly as Jack sighed.

"Fine. You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow...Oh!...Oh that is funny!"

Rose and the Doctor were already rolling about the floor laughing again as it finally dawned on Jack just what they were laughing about.

oOo

_Why you gotta play that song so loud?_

_Because we want to! Because we want to!_

_Why d'you always run around in crowds? _

_Because we want to! Because we want to!_

_Why d'you always have to dance all night? _

_Because we want to! Because we want to!_

_Why d'you always say what's on your mind? _

_Because we want to! Because we want to! _

Rose was singing in the shower again as the Doctor walked past. This time her song wasn't nearly as bad as the last one...infact it sounded half decent. He pressed his ear to the door and listened for ages as she carried on, apparently oblivious to the fact that he was listening.

"What ya doing?" a voice asked from behind him and the Doctor jumped out of his skin (almost literally). He spun round to find Rose standing behind him.

"How?...How are you?...Who's?...How?...Bloody Hell!" the Doctor exclaimed in shock.

"Oh damn, I left the radio on again," Rose cried as she heard the radio, pushing open the bathroom door.

_And that was 'Because We Want To', by Billie Piper _the radio DJ said just before Rose flicked it off.

"I'm going mad!" the Doctor muttered as he wandered back towards his room, holding his head.

oOo

It was the dead of night, and all was silent, the Doctor's room was enveloped in the inky blackness, uninterrupted until:

"Good morning to you! Good morning to you! We're all in our places! Sunshiny spaces!" Rose's voice echoed through the room.

"Shut up!" interrupted the Doctor, pulling a pillow over his ears.

"But 'tis a lovely morning in the TARDIS, why must thou be such a grumpmeister? Gasp! Is it, forsooth, because you wish to wear a maid's uniform and thus acknowledge your desire for men's romance?" rambled Rose. Clearly she'd been watching another Shakespearean play on her TV and hadn't a clue what she'd just said.

"Shut up! It's-" the Doctor checked his alarm clock, "4:35 in the morning! And why are you even here?"

Rose seemed to ponder this question. "Err… because I'm pretty?"

"Get out!" the Doctor cried, throwing the pillow at Rose, who dodged it in a sudden pirouette.

Rose ran from the room in horror. "Help! The Doctor has murder in his eyes and spinach in his teeth!"

"Fear not Rose, my love! I shall save you from the frightful thing that is the Doctor!" Jack shouted, suddenly running into the room from seemingly nowhere.

"Jack! My heart is beating like an echo pedal in a waffle iron from being in your presence!" Rose replied, holding a hand to her chest.

_Clearly they've both been watching too much Shakespeare, _The Doctor thought angrily, wishing he hadn't thrown his pillow away because now he had nothing to bury his head under. _How can so many people be up at this hour anyway? _

There was the sudden sound of footsteps as though in answer to the Doctor's thoughts.

"I'm so sorry, did someone want waffles? I must have wokenlate and didn't get a chance to cook yet, I'll start right away!" said Jackie, dashing down to the kitchen.

"Huh? How the hell did Rose's mum get in the TARDIS?" the Doctor wondered out loud.

"You let her in!" Rickie the Idiot replied, running past his door aswell.

"I might as well get up then," grumbled the Doctor, checking in the mirror if he actually did have spinach in his teeth.

oOo

It was midnight (the next day...night, whatever!) and the Doctor suddenly sat bolt upright in bed.

"NOW I GET IT!" he cried. "The Mastercard adds are saying that there are some things you can't buy, but for everything else there's Mastercard...Elvis wasn't even born in 1938...or he wasn't famous then...one or the other...the war was over by 1954, so there was no need to shoot the German planes down...Jack asked about love, not a melon...Happy Birthday is one of those songs where you can insert any name...Phillipe Phillop sounds like flip-flop...Captain Jack is a pirate in Pirates of the Caribbean, and on the beach, Jack was talking about Punch and Judy! Oh man, I'm so clever!"

And with that he drifted off into a dreamland of Daleks being chased by the Tweenies.


End file.
